twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoosier Coven
The Hoosier Coven is a coven of vampires that is based in Evansville, Indiana and is lead by Kyran and Derek. History The Hoosier Coven was a coven that was created on May 13,2010 (films), and May 13, 2006 (in the books), when Victoria turned a numerous amount of newborn vampires. The creator/leader of the Coven was a vampire named Kyran who was from Indiana, along with the co-leader Brianna, and two male vampires named Darius and Derek who was also from Indiana. When the Volturi was about to kill Bree, Derek and Kyran had pushed her out of the way and the entire coven ran as fast as they could, ending up in their escape. They have gone to places such as Egypt, Ukraine, and Russia where they met the Russian, Ukrainian, and Egyptian Covens. But once they got back to the United States, they went straight away and settled in Indiana. After Kyran's growing power in the vampire world, the Hoosiers had been able to go to places like Egypt, Russia, and the Africas to meet and visit the Desilijic Coven, the Egyptian Coven, the Russian Coven, and the African Coven. After meeting Arok, who grew fond of Kyran, of the Desilijic and Blujic kajidic, Kyran was able to obtain many riches. Therefore, a former member named Bellatrix had tried to assassinate the Hoosiers' leader many times in order to steal and obtain his riches, not to mention the humongous empire that he had possessed. Kyran was about to have her executed when Aro had intervened and instead had her banned from the coven. Members (second-to-right), Alisya (left), Ana (2nd-to-left), and an unknown vampire (left).]] *'Kyran': Alisya's mate. The leader of the Hoosier Coven. He has the power to obtain any Vampire's or human's power, but improved, just by a single touch. And he is very compassionate towards his members and would do anything to protect his "family"'s survival, even if it meant his own death. *'Alisya': Kyran's mate. She has the power of shielding herself from other vampires' mental powers, just like the Olympic vampire Bella Cullen. Like her mate, she too is very compassionate. *'Derek': Ana's mate. He is the co-leader of the coven. He possess the power of Shield penetration. He is also very loving towards his mate. *'Darius': Unmated vampire. He posses the power of Atmoskinesis. He is also the best friend of Kyran. *'Anck': Unmated vampire. She can use magics to conjure up spells. She is a former member of the Egyptian Coven. *'Ana': Derek's mate. She is very loving towards her husband, Derek, and towards the other coven members, but mostly towards her husband. She possess the power of Tracking Allurance. *'Dana': Jed's mate. She, and her husband, are the newest members of the coven and the most well-manured and prettiest member as well. She has the ability of Physical Attraction. *'Jed': Dana's mate. He, and his wife, are the newest members of the coven and the most well-manured (2nd to Dana), intelligent, and quietest member of the coven. He has the ability of being a Shield. *'Lois': John's wife. She is the grandmother of Kyran, Dana, and Donovan. She was created by Kyran and Dana as well. *'John': Lois' husband. He is the grandfather of Kyran, Donovan, and Dana. He was created by Kyran and Dana as well. *'Blake': Dana's brother. He is the cousin of Kyran and Donovan. *'Jimmy': Jayma's mate. He is a member of the coven who was transformed accidentally by the Volturi when they tried to force the Hoosiers to witness against the Cullens. He was turned into a vampire when an unknown Volturi guard was hunting and didn't finish him off. He has an unspecified rare gift. Shortly after being found by Kyran and the other Hoosiers after the Volturi left Indiana, he joined the coven and later obtained the role as co-leader, with Derek and Kyran. He has the supernatural gift to place one's limbs or other body parts with it's own or that of another's. *'Jayma': Jimmy's mate. She is a member of the coven and has the ability of psychic electrokinesis. Former Members *'Katalina McCullen': She became a member of the Ukraine Coven. She was also a very stubborn vampire as well. She possesses the ability of penetrate through mental and other shields. *'Irina Chekov': She re-joined her sister's coven, Valdia's Coven. She has the ability to make others feel insignificant. *'Bellatrix': She became a member of the Parisian Coven. She had the ability to use magic. Desired Members *'Susan': Scott's mate. She is a member of the Canadian Coven and was the mentor of Kyran for three years until he was turned into a vampire. *'Scott': Susan's mate. He is a member of the Canadian Coven and the mentor of Kyran's brother, Donovan. *'Donovan': Kyran's brother. He is a human and the brother of Kyran, but has not been turned into a vampire yet because he doesn't want to become one yet. Gallery Seti.jpg|Leader of the Hoosiers: Kyran. Tia (2).jpg|Key member of the coven: Alisya. Kebi (2).jpg|Derek's mate: Ana. Amun (2).jpg|An unknown member of the coven. IMG_2227.PNG|The Hoosiers during the Volturi Confrontation. IMG_2245.PNG|Kyran during Alice's vision. See Also